


"you look like another one of our friends"

by pratintraining



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pratintraining/pseuds/pratintraining
Summary: there's this girl and she looks a lot like newt





	"you look like another one of our friends"

“It’s bloody hot in here, isn’t it?”

The words stick out like a sore thumb, and it makes Minho’s head snap up right away. Through the crowd of people milling around the little clearing, he sees blond hair, messy, long enough to touch shoulders, and shining in the sunlight.

In his mind’s eye, he sees flashes of the same kind of blond, shining the same kind of way, as he jogs back to the Glade.  _“It’s bloody hot in here, isn’t it?”_  the other boy had said, jogging alongside him. Minho swallows.

_Newt?_

Mindlessly, Minho pushes through the crowd and before he even realizes he’s moved, he’s already grabbing the blond by the shoulders. 

“Newt, how did you—” he starts to say, but then he stops and really looks. It’s a girl, and most decidedly not Newt.

Of course it’s not Newt.

Newt hadn’t made it with them. They’d had to leave him. Behind. Because of that stupid disease.

Before Minho could let his thoughts reach anywhere too negative, a sharp slap cut across his face.

“What the shuck—”

_“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?”_

Minho starts, and properly looks at the person he realizes he’s still grabbing by the shoulders. She’s got sharp, clear eyes, and a straight nose. Her blond hair falls into her eyes a little, and she’s rather tall compared to some of the other girls her age he’s seen around.

“What did you say?” he asks, because there was something in her voice, in her words.

“I said,  _what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?_ ” she reiterates, finally shaking his hands off of her shoulders. Minho stares, dumbfounded, as she continues. “Honestly, it’s like you’ve seen a buggin’ ghost or something.”

”’ _Buggin’?”_  Minho repeats, feeling a little awed.

He gives her another look, and something strikes him, deep in his heart. The realization echoes throughout his body and sends shivers down his spine.

Somehow, some way, this girl is almost  _exactly_ like Newt.

Granted, she’s a girl, but there’s her blond hair, her eyes and nose, her height, her accent—her shucking  _vocabulary_  is just like Newt’s. No one but Newt ever said the word  _buggin’,_  but here this girl was, saying the same things.

“You know,” she says, breaking him out of his reveries. “I shouldn’t be surprised by this anymore. Every single one of you from Group A keeps giving me these  _looks_  but no one tells me why.”

Minho takes a deep breath. “It’s just that you… Look like another one of our friends.”

She gives him an amused smirk, and the way her smile looks almost exactly like Newt’s guts him in the stomach. He blinks back the pressure that starts building behind his eyes.

"Do I, now?” she asks. “Where is this friend of yours, then?”

“He didn’t make it,” Minho replies, willing his voice not to break. He likes to think he succeeded, but the sombre look she gives him says otherwise. She only nods, though, like she understands. And she might, because she’s got a Group B tattoo at the nape of her neck.

After a moment of silence, Minho speaks up again. “It was weird of me to grab you like that.” He doesn’t do apologies that often, but he feels bad and he thinks this is close enough.

She waves a hand. “I slapped you, so we’re probably even. Besides, your friend Tommy reacted much worse than you did. He looked absolutely horrified to have seen me.”

Minho pauses, stuck between worry for Thomas, and wry amusement for the way she called him  _Tommy_  like she’d been doing it forever. The same way Newt did.

Suddenly, he feels a little forlorn, and he can’t bring himself to look at her much longer.

"I should go,” he says, turning away.

“Right,” she replies. “I’ll see you around then, yeah?”

He looks behind him to watch her go. He focuses on her blond hair bouncing un the sun, and lets himself believe for a painfully sweet moment that it’s Newt walking away from him.

Sighing, Minho turns back around and heads back to where he’d started.

The last thing he lets himself think about all this is that, in another life, that girl and Newt must have been siblings.

He smiles at the picture they would have made.


End file.
